


All They Want

by mortenavida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-MCU compliant, Secret Santa, everybody is happy, everybody lives together, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: It seemed like the entire tower knew how bad Bucky and Tony had it for another. Except, perhaps, Tony and Bucky themselves. After watching them silently pine for months, Steve finally decides to take matters into his own hands by setting up a team Secret Santa.





	All They Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpyienkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpyienkind/gifts).



> My CapSecretSanta gift for Harpyienkind! I hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> So this doesn’t take place after any movie really. All you need to know is they all live together in the Avengers complex like a big, happy family. Because let’s face it - that’s what we all want anyway. The title is based on Kiss' song "You're All That I Want"
> 
> Big thanks to my beta reader coldwinterrose! I appreciate your help. :)

It had been easy enough to convince the team to participate in the Secret Santa for this holiday season. What hadn’t been as easy was convincing Scott to pull one of his many sleight of hand tricks to get Bucky and Tony to choose the other. The thief-turned-Avenger didn’t want to meddle in the affairs of either man, but Steve eventually got him around to the idea that it was best for the team. After all, if Tony and Bucky were together, maybe it would cut down on the snarky flirting during missions and the sexual tension during movie nights.

Steve had pulled Scott’s name and while he was sure it was so he had an excuse to get the man a thank-you gift, he didn’t call him on it. It was worth it enough to see Bucky open his piece of paper and flick his gaze toward Tony. Now, all there was to do was wait and see who would come to him first about what to get.

Clint folded his paper up before raising his hand. “Is there a price limit on this? Because whoever Tony has might get a car or something and I don’t want his gift to out-shine mine.”

Tony mock-saluted the archer. “You’re just sad because there’s a better chance of me _not_ having you.”

“Use your judgment,” Steve told the group. “Tony, that means nothing over the top.”

“When do I do things over the top?”

The entire group started talking at once, each mentioning an instance where Tony had done something ridiculous. Bruce even started counting off on his fingers as he spoke. Steve let them talk just enough to get their point across before he motioned them all silent.

“He gets it, I’m sure.”

Tony simply shrugged and winked at Bucky. “You don’t call a den full of strippers extravagant, do you?”

“No strippers,” Rhodey said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder from behind the couch. “Come on, let’s go brainstorm.”

Tony stood, clutching the paper to his chest. “But what if I have _you_? Can’t have you brainstorming your own gift. No, you stay here. No peeking.”

“Do you have me?”

“Does it matter?” Tony turned to the rest of the group. “I bid all of you, including cheating Rhodes, a good night. Enjoy finding gifts for each other.”

Rhodey shrugged and rested his hands on the back of the couch once Tony left the room. “I actually feel sorry for who he has. It’ll be something ridiculous.”

“Probably,” Vision agreed. “But it will be cherished.”

“Damn right,” Scott said, looking to Bucky. “Right?”

Bucky shrugged and stood. “Sure. Need to take a piss.”

Steve caught Bucky’s eye and followed him out of the room. Thankfully everybody else was caught up in trying to guess who Tony had for them to really notice their exit. The team already assumed the two of them were either together now, or previously had been. It wasn’t true, but it had made Bucky’s adjustment easier. Nobody tried to mess with him on the fear of not only Bucky’s skill, but Steve’s anger. Not that they _would_ have, but years of Hydra brainwashing told Bucky otherwise.

“This was a dumb idea,” Bucky said as soon as they were alone in the hallway. “I mean, really dumb.”

“Buck, if you got me--”

“I didn’t.” Bucky held out the slip of paper. “I just don’t know what the hell to get a guy like Tony Stark.”

Steve didn’t need to open the paper, but he did anyway. He slowed to a stop and leaned against the wall next to the facility’s large windows. Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets, staring out over the grounds with a contemplative look on his face.

“What do you _want_ to give him?” Steve reached over, tucking the piece of paper into Bucky’s back pocket. “Besides permission to make your arm into a margarita mixer, I mean.”

Bucky snorted, a smile finally coming to his face. “He’s been wanting to do that for months. Every time he gets a screwdriver close, he asks.”

“I think he has a fetish.”

“I think he just needs a new mixer.”

Steve watched his friend for a long moment before he looked down at his own feet. “You know, if you want to go seduce him, I’ll help you.”

“ _Steve_ -”

“Don’t you ‘Steve’ me. We’ve been friends since we were young and making mud pies in your ma’s balcony garden. I know when you got a crush.”

Bucky scuffed his foot against the floor. “He don’t want me.”

“How would you know unless you tried?” Steve pushed off the wall so he could put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly. “I think you’d be surprised. Besides, when did you get all shy about this stuff?”

“Punk.” Bucky nudged at Steve. “Fine, thanks. I think I got a good idea of what to do.”

“Don’t get him a margarita mixer.” Steve stepped back away from him. “Why don’t you get him mistletoe?”

Bucky didn’t have a response for that, so Steve left him staring out the window, a thoughtful look on his face. Now he just needed to convince Tony.

 

\---

 

“Good, you’re here.” Tony jumped up from his seat and all but ran to the door of the lab where Steve stood. “Bruce isn’t helpful, but you are.”

Bruce glanced over from where he had been leaning over a table. “I’d like to think that I am plenty useful. He’s just worrying too much.”

“Yes, well, _you_ don’t have an assassin that can kill you if he doesn’t like your gift.”

“To be fair, I’m not sure anyone can kill me.” Bruce took off his glasses as straightened. “He wants to ask you what Bucky might want for Christmas.”

Steve arched an eyebrow at Tony. “You pulled Bucky?”

“The one and only. Does he moisturize his beard? I could get him something to make it softer. What about his hair?”

Steve pulled a chair out to sit. “I’m surprised you’re not trying to do something with his arm.”

“On Christmas? No.” Tony pulled down a screen that looked like a jumbled list. “No, he deserves much more than that.”

Bruce and Steve exchanged a look before Steve wheeled his chair closer to Tony. “He likes personal stuff. Something that has meaning for either himself or the giftee.”

“Personal stuff.” Tony scratched at his beard. “I don’t do personal.”

“Says the man who puts his name on everything.” Bruce rubbed at his eyes. “And before you ask Steve, I still think a new gun is a bad idea.”

“He likes guns...”

“But it’s team-related,” Steve said. “I agree with Bruce. That’s a bad idea.”

Tony huffed and wiped at the screen, erasing the list there. “What’s more personal than a gun made specifically for how he fights?”

Steve turned in his chair, looking at the ceiling as he pretended to think. “Hm... how ‘bout a kiss?”

“A kiss?”

“Sure.” Steve gave Tony a smile. “A kiss.”

Tony looked between Bruce and Steve before nodding. “A kiss, right. I can do that.”

“Glad to be of help.” Steve stood and pushed his chair back where he found it. “Let me know if you need any more help, Tony.”

Tony waved him off and Steve left, unable to hide his smile. Finally, maybe these two would admit their feelings for another.

 

\---

 

The days until Christmas passed too slowly for Steve. But when the day finally came and the team gathered together in the main room, it felt even slower. They opened their regular gifts to another as well as stocking stuffers Tony and Scott both insisted everyone had. Finally, the Secret Santa boxes were passed around and people started to break off. Steve had already opened Sam’s gift (a gag gift of Crayola no-mess paints) when he saw Tony and Bucky move to the side door. He easily excused himself from Sam’s easy teasing and followed them out.

The two of them stood across from another in the hall, each looking more nervous than the other. Bucky held out the small bag in his hand, murmuring something Steve couldn’t quite hear. Tony put the box in his hand on a close-by table before taking the bag and peeking inside. Confusion crossed his face as he looked to Bucky.

“Mistletoe,” Steve heard Bucky say, nerves in his tone. “Can’t exactly put a bow on you without your permission.”

Tony let Bucky take the bag back to pull out the mistletoe with his left hand so he wouldn’t get pricked. “You want... me?”

“I’d take a kiss if that’s all I can get, though.” Bucky held up his left hand, letting the leaves and berries dangle above them. “Whaddya say?”

Tony let out a small laugh and grabbed the box from the table. “I completely misunderstood... When Steve said I should kiss you, I...”

“What?” Bucky started to lower his hand, but stopped when Tony shook his head.

“Keep it up there. You’re getting your kiss, Barnes. I just thought you wanted _this_ kind of kiss...”

Steve couldn’t see what was in the box when Tony opened the top, but Bucky’s laughter was clear enough. Tony’s soon joined in and he gently tossed the box back on the table before resting a hand on Bucky’s hip. They stepped into another’s space and kissed - directly under the mistletoe Bucky held above them.

Later, when the two stumbled off toward a room, Steve walked over to see what was in the box Tony left. An album from a band named “Kiss” stared up at him and he had to hold back his own laughter. No matter what they sounded like, he was sure everyone in the compound would hear the album for the next few months until they were sick of it.

And when asked, Steve would deny to both of them that he had _anything_ to do with the Secret Santa exchange.


End file.
